My Enemy is a Dragon?
by Lily Potter-chan
Summary: Draco sees Harry see leave the Great Hall on the last day of school and follows him. What he sees was not to be expected. One-shot. Drarry if you squint. Based off of Vocaloid song 'My Crush is a Monster Boy'


Draco sat in the Great Hall and allowed his mind to wander. It was the last day of third year, and he already had all of his things packed and ready to go. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Golden Trio laughing and talking at the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly Potter stood up and walked from the great hall. 'What's Potter doing? He never leaves the Great Hall without the Weasel and his mudblood.' Thinking Harry was up to something, he followed him. 'Maybe I can find something to blackmail him with.' Draco smirked at the thought.

He followed Harry out onto Hogwarts grounds, past the Shrieking Shack, and into the Forbidden Forest. 'Just where is he going? Suddenly, Harry stopped in a clearing on hill. He could see Hogwarts from the top of the hill.

Draco heard the sounds of bones shifting and snapping. He turned around to see a Hungarian Horntail dragon looking at him. The dragon was completely black with green and brown accents on its tail and wings.

Draco stared into the seemingly familiar eyes of the dragon. He stared at the dragon until he realised who's eyes he was looking at.

"Potter?" he asked ready to run invade the dragon went after him. Most spells, especially one from someone as young as him, wouldn't do much to a dragon.

The dragon looked at him with furious eyes before reverting back to its human form. "What did you want, Malfoy?" Harry seemed more upset than he should have been.

"Y-you're a dragon," Draco stuttered out, shocked at what he'd just seen.

Harry bit his lip. "Please don't tell anyone," he whispered submissively. "They'll put me in Azkaban for dark magic." Dealing with a few dementors at school exhausted Harry. Having to deal with them for his life all day, everyday made him want to cry.

As much as he hated Harry for turning down his friendship in first year, Draco didn't want the boy to go to Azkaban. "I won't. I promise."

Harry looked up at him with tear filled eyes and smiled. Maybe his life wasn't over. Some people still weren't over the Heir of Slytherin thing last year. A dragon animagus form would be enough for them to put the 13 year old boy in Azkaban.

Draco and Harry spent the entire summer together. Draco's parents were too busy trying to make their family seem like the perfect pureblooded family, and Harry's relatives didn't care what happened to Harry as long as it didn't involve talking to him in public.

They were eating their melted ice cream in a secluded part of the woods near Harry's house. "Muggles make this stuff by hand? How is it always so perfect?"

"They use machines to shape it like that." Just as Harry began to explain why muggle ice cream still melts, a large bird swooped down and grabbed Draco's vanilla flavoured cone.

He immediately jumped up and shouted a long string of curses at the bird as it flew away. "Dude, calm down. It's just an ice cream. How about we go swimming to make up for it," Harry said with a smile.

Draco thought about it for a while before nodding. Harry quickly stripped down to nothing before diving into the River. Draco blushed as he stared at Harry. "Like what you see?"

Draco's blush worsened, and he dropped his gaze to the ground and undressed. Suddenly Harry shifted to his dragon from and took of towards the sky.

"Harry, get back down here! The muggles might see you!" Draco shouted. Harry did a nosedive from the top of one of the trees and stopped himself before he hit the ground. He landed gracefully and tried to shift back.

"Harry, it's getting late. Shift back so we can go." Harry made sounds that sounded a lot like whimpering. "Harry, quit goofing around." We need to go."

"I can't change back." Draco blanked out at what he heard. Did Harry just talk in dragon form? Draco suddenly realised what Harry had said.

"What do you mean you can't change back! School starts back tomorrow! We don't have time to even search for a way to change you back! Why did you shift to that form anyway?"

Harry put his head and whimpered much like a puppy would. "I hadn't shifted in so long that it was starting to become uncomfortable, so I just did it for now because I wouldn't be able to do it for a while at Hogwarts." He started crying again.

Draco sat there for a few moments listening to his new friend's crying. He sighed and said,"As long as you can communicate, we're fine. Let's go."

They went to Harry's house to get his trunk in case he turned back tomorrow. They went and got Draco's things and flew off to Hogwarts. By train, it took a few hours. By a dragon that had no idea where it was going, it could take longer.

They landed at Hogwarts a few minutes before the Hogwarts express. Harry tried and failed to change back one last time before the students came.

A few of the first year students just stared at the beautiful dragon. Most of the students started screaming in fear of a dragon attacking eating them.

The sound of his heart was the only thing Draco could hear as several teachers pulled out their wands. A few of the teachers shot spells at Harry before his body began to change. His long talons began to sharpen, his wings grew larger and thicker, and his giant muzzle grew into a ferocious maw. The seemingly small spikes on his back grew into spears as big as a teenager.

Harry threw Draco on his back and began weaving through the obstacle course of spells and curses. Harry took of in the direction of London. Being wedged between two spikes on the dragon's back, Draco couldn't do anything besides wait to land or fall off trying to get down.

Harry landed in the secluded forest where they were always hanging out. Since he was in the middle of the hot forest, he took out one of the Popsicles they kept hidden and preserved with special charms.

He threw a Popsicle in the air and watched as dragon Harry caught it easily in his giant maw. Harry let it melt before spitting out the stick and changing back into his naked human form.

"Well, we've likely been expelled from school, so where shall we go next?"


End file.
